Roza taken
by princess roza
Summary: In FB Dimitri leaves rose for Trisha after mason was killed thinking it was to protect rose. Then SK happens and Dimitri is not there to help and rose is taken by the strigoi. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Roza taken 

In FB Dimitri leaves rose for Trisha after mason was killed thinking it was to protect rose. Then SK happens and Dimitri is not there to help and rose is taken by the strigoi. Dimitri is mad and go's after her only to find out she is going through a fate worse then death and wants her revenge.

**Hi everyone this is princess Roza, I will update every chapter every 5 reviews I get or when I am board of in class**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY **

Chapter 1 Rose pov

I was walking to the gym for my training when I ran in to Dimitri carrying his bags and got a bad filling about it.

"Dimitri what-" I said.

"Roza I'm leaving" he cut me off and as he said those three words my heart fell and shattered into a million pieces.

"What, w-why?" I was on the verge of tears. Why is he leaving me? "Roza I love you, but you can't give me what I won't. I won't a family, to be a dad, have kids, and be with Trisha. She can give me that, you can't." IN OTHER WORDS HE USED ME!

"n-no you can't leave m-me hear I need y-you!" I cry out. Why is he doing this to me?

"Goodbye Rose," he said. "I hate you," I whisper but he heard then I run to my dorm.

I cry and cry in-tell I have no more tears than I sleep.

_*** two months latter *** _

I walk into my next class and everyone goes quiet, I know why I gust don't care. Not anymore. All the roomers lately have been about me and why I'm so depressed not one is true throw.

"Hay Rose is it true that you were raped and lost Adrian's baby" Ralf yelled than Jesse hit him in the nose and from were I was sitting across the room; I heard the crack of his noise braking. Normally I laughed but I gust got up and walked out. I heard someone following me and turned around to see Jesse. "Lessen Rose I'm sorry about how I acted and I won't you to know that none of the roomers are from me. Also I know about you and Dimitri I was jest trying to keep it a sc-" I cut Jesse off "it's ok and I had a filing you know"

He was just about to say something when the alarm went off to say hat the strigoi are attacking. Through the bound I felt Lissa's fear and started running to her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Rose Hathaway" I turned around to see a blond strigoi walking toward me, and me without a weapon. Crap. "I have been looking everywhere for you, I'm Nathan, and your coming with me." In a blink of an eye he was standing behind me than everything went black after I seen some guardians running toward me.

Dpov

Around 12 Trisha got a phone call than came running in saying that we need to go to the academy and won't tell me why. We were gust pulling up to the gate and I could tell something has happened there were twice as many grads than normal. They let us through and the first thing Trisha does is run into the lunchroom and to christen. Why was every one sad and were is Rose. Just than Guardian Hathaway came onto the stage and said "most of you know why were here for those who don't the reason is the academy was attacked by strigoi last night I will read a list off of the dead, taken, and hurt-," oh god Roza please don't be on that list.

She scans down the list of names "-Mack Gates, dead, Rosemarie Hathaway, taken-" her voice broke and my heart broke.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY **

Chapter 2 Rpov

When I woke up my head hurt like hell, and that was an under-statement. It took a minute for me to remember what happened but there where some blanks. The last thing I remember is going to the mall with Lissa and her family. Where is Lissa? We were in a car wreck, but I don't have any cuts or broken bones. So that could not have been the last thing to happen, so what was? And why does my head hurt so badly? Ok lets go over what I know I was in a car wreck a long time ago but can't remember anything since then, I know I do not look like a 15 year old, and I'm not in a hospital. Where the hell am I?

Just then the door opened and a blond strigoi came in. WHAT STRIGOI what the hell happened, and why am I hear with a strigoi. "Where am I and why am I hear" I asked.

"Why, Rose I can't tell you were you are but I can tell you your hear because your strong and I wont you to join us. That and you can lead us to the last Dragomear," (**sorry can't spell)** LAST DRAGOMEAR. What happened? "Lissa is not the last Dragomear, she has her family." I said

"Rose do you not remember the last 2 years? The car wreck they died in, you were there. You also died and Lissa brought you back to life and now your bonded," he said with a smile. "no the last thing I remember is the car wreck." when I said that he walked and sat next to me on the bed and lend forward to were our faces were only a inch apart then moved on top of me.

With him lying on top of me I couldn't move and to tell you the truth he was cute. He leaned down and kissed me I did not know what to do so I kissed back. That continued for the next hour never going further then kissing and it was… nice? When he pulled back he went to bite my neck but I was not able to tell what he was doing in-tell I felt him bite me by then it was too late. I was too weak to fight when he slit his wrist and brought it to my mouth; all I could do was drink.

Dpov

I can't believe it Roza; my Roza has been taken by those blood suckers. It's been two months and we have not found her by now she is ether dead or worse. She is said to now be a strigoi some guardian spotted a strigoi that looks like her in Russia. So I'm now leaving to hunt her and keep the and free her from this fate.

Lpov

Its been two mounts since my best friend went missing and I'm back on the pills. Everyone is sad even Ralf. Adrian hasn't been able to get into Rose's dreams and he said she is not sleeping. Not to count that I can still fill the bound between us. I know she I a strigoi.

Rpov

it has been two mounts since i have been awakened, and i have found out I'm not an average strigoi I'm faster, stronger, can control the ghosts to were everyone can see them, and i can walk out side during the day. But my eyes are steel red so i need to were colored contacts. Lissa is going to the mall tonight and the strigoi are planing an ambush. I am NOT going too let them hurt her even if they will see me. right now I'm flowing Lissa around the mall and no-one has seen me yet. its dark out and they are leaving; and the strigoi are coming. time to help.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY **

Chapter 3 Rpov

The strigoi attacked Lissa's guardians first. The only guardians I recognized were Stan, Sara, and Gates. I got my memory back when I was awakened though I don't know the other guardians names I have seen them before. I used my speed to get in front of the guardians without being noticed. I'm two times faster than an average strigoi and stronger so most strigoi fear me not to mention I drink there blood not human. And I still have my sole though it's slipping away. I'm now known as the queen of strigoi so what I say goes, but some times I need to remind them who I am; I usually drink from them when that happens (hay girls got to eat).

When the strigoi seen me they all stopped even the guardians, most of the strigoi stepped back in fear others stood there ground but they looked scared as hell. "What the hell are you doing" I hissed. Some of the guardians gasped when they recognized me. I'm now pal not as pal as a strigoi but not a tan as I use to be but more time in the sun will change that. My eyes are red but I'm wearing brown contacts and I do have fangs. "Were going to kill the Dragomear girl" Marlin said as nicely as possible.

"No your not, your not going to touch her. Do I make my self clear?" I spat. "Yes" they all said at once and walked off. "Rose is that you." Lissa whispered. I turned around and smiled where my fangs won't show and said "H-hi Lissa" on the verge of tears. She ran up and gave me the world's biggest hug. The guardians were to surprised to do anything, probably thinking I'm not a strigoi even though I am I'm not effaced by a stack as a mater-a-fact they can't kill me neither can fire and I can pass the wards. The only way to kill me is by cutting my head off not that anyone can get close to me to do it with out dieing. Nathan is the one who turned me and is the king and I'm the queen though we don't like each other. But he will do what I say and lets me do what I won't so I don't complain. "Rose come back to the academy with us" Lissa said when she stepped away from me. I looked over to the guardians' and asked "can I go back"

I asked "I don't see why not" I looked over to see Alberta and smiled again and thanked her

"Everyone in the van that includes you Ms. Hathaway and good to have you back." said Stan. "It's good to be back, Stan." I said sweetly. I sat next to Lissa because she wonted to tell me what happen when I was gone; when she said Dimitri was gone I know I need to talk to him. "Alberta can I use your phone to call Dimitri?" she made a face but handed me her phone. I dialed his number. "Hello" he said his Russian accent just like I remember. "Dimitri, why did you leave the academy?" I asked and he gasped, "Roza is that you, where are you?"

"Yes it's me and I'm on my way back to the academy," I said. "Can you come back, I won't to see you" I added "yes I will be on the next flight there," he said. "Think you, see you soon" and I hung up. When I handed the phone back I told Alberta to expect to see Dimitri in he next few days. And than I see the academy's gates before us.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY **

Chapter 4 Rpov

The walk to Kirova's office was long and since class was just starting everyone was there, and everyone went quiet when they seen me. When Ralf was about to say something I bearded my fangs at him, he paled to the shade of a peace of paper. The silence was broken by Jesse laughing at Ralf's reaction. I don't blame him Ralf peed his pants when he seen my fangs, but no-one else was able to see my fangs. Alberta told me and Lissa to go eat then to classes, and she will talk to Kirova. Thank god, I don't think I can handle her questioning. I flowed Lissa to her table were Christian, Eddie, and Adrian were all sitting with there mouths open. "Close your mouths or birds will nest," I said with my man-eater-smile steel with-out fangs.

"So Rose were have you been?" asked Christian. How am I going to answer that? That's it I will lie, "during the attack a strigoi knocked me unconscious and held me prisoner in-tell I broke free yesterday," I am good I should be an actress. Right then the doors flung open a Russian god came in. Dimitri came in and his eyes looked around the room and landed on me, he ran up and pulled me into a bone braking hug. "Um-Dimitri as much as I love you hugging me I can't breath," I said gasping for air. He pulled away and looked into my eyes and his face changed from relief to confusion.

"Rose, why are your eyes a different shade of brown then they were before." oh-no only he will be able to tell. "Dimitri I don't know what you're talking about." I said with fake confusion on my face. "Dimitri why don't we go to my room to talk" I said with my man-eater-smile.

"Uh-sure" he said warmly, "come on Dimitri" I smiled tugging on his arm. When we got to my room as soon as I shut my door he pined me to my bed and pressed his lips to mine. "Dimitri… I need… to… tell y-you… something" I got out in-between kisses. Its time to tell him what I am, when he finely pulled away I told him "Dimitri I'm going to tell you something that will make you mad, but I need you to hear me out… ok." He nodded so I jumped into my story and started after the attack.

'I'll start at the attack, I was talking to Jesse when the alarm started to go off and I ran to Lissa. On my way I ran into a strigoi named Nathan, he told me that I was coming with him and knocked me unconscious. When I woke-up the strigoi bit me and forced me to drink his blood. Then I fell back unconscious, the next time I woke up my eyes were red and I was thirsty f-for b-blood. But, because I was shadows kissed before I was turned regular blood holds no appeal to me. I can only drink the blood of other strigoi, and there are side affects I'm stronger, faster, I can go out in the sun, magic doesn't effect me, I still have my sole, and stacks does not hurt me. My skills made me the strongest strigoi in the world and now I'm the queen of the strigoi, but when I found out about there plan on Lissa I hade to stop then." I finally looked at him when our eyes met he attack me with more kisses.

"I take it you don't care" a said with a giggle. "I don't care as long as you don't kill" he kissed me again, and we counted from there all night.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. Sorry I didn't update yesterday my computer was not working **

Chapter 4 Rpov

I watch Dimitri sleep all night that is in-tell my alarm clock rang making both of us jump 10 feet in the air. We quickly got dressed only stopping to kiss a few times, all I could think about on the way o the gym was last night and how perfect it was. Then I nosiest I was thirsty so I went to the words, it didn't take long for a strigoi to come. I quickly killed it and drank its blood, than headed back to the gym.

When I entered Dimitri was waiting for me, he locked the door and polled me to the supply room and pressed me to the wall and we kissed some more.

******** 3 hours latter**********

I was in Stan's class when some kids in class came up and asked me "Is it true you became a blood whore for the strigoi." why bother anymore, do they have to ask these questions when they know they aren't true.

"No" I replied in a board voice, and I glared at them they all ran. Then the bell rang to dismiss us to lunch, everyone went quiet as I entered and walk to the table. "Hay Rose isn't you going to eat" asked Christen. "No not hungry" everyone gasped, ok I need to fake eating.

"You're not hungry, but you're always eating" christen stated. I rolled my eyes and said "I haven't hade much of an apatite since I got back". I was going to add something when my nausea stopped me. Since my turning it became better I can tell a lot more now, right not I can tell there are 1,472 strigoi and there about to brake the words. My gut says there looking for me, I ran to Alberta and told her about the army of strigoi about to break the words. The school went into lockdown and I was given a stake to fight though I won't need it, but that is bad to go without a spire.

The words were down and the strigoi were just a few feet away, but they were not fighting. Nathan stood there on the front line staring at me when he turned to Alberta and said "we will not fight you if we get the one person we came for."

"And who will that be" she asked him, he smiled showing his fangs and pointed at me. "Why do you won't _her?_" Stan hissed the last word; it made you think he wonted to be taken. His comment made all of them hiss, when Nathan asked me "why are you wearing those contacts and are the gardenias stupid enough not to tell you are different".

"What are you talking about" Alberta asked, "I will show you" he said and lunged I used my speed to stop him and my strength to hold him down with one foot. I felt my contacts wearing away and my pure red eyes show, I looked up and everyone gasped or looked at me with fear. I looked around at my loved ones faces and made my decision I was going to stop this was, I was going with Nathan…


	6. Chapter 6

Hi readers, two days ago a storm knocked out the power and internet.

The power is back but the internet is still down, so I'm writing on

My dad's computer so I am sorry for the spelling.

I do however; have a request for you to stop making fun of my spelling

I CAN NOT SPELL...

~xxx~

**I do not own vampire academy**

Chapter 6 Rpov

I was going with Nathan…

For the last time I looked at my friends and Stan, but I will say I will miss him. I looked at Nathan who I release and said "fine, I will go if you will stop sending people to kill Lissa." He smiled at me and said "sure." As he spoke those words Stan lunged at me with his stake ready, and staked me. I just rolled my eyes at him and pulled the stake out of my heart, and laughed "sorry Stan that won't kill me." His eyes widened and I laughed even harder and walked away…

Dpov

Well she left that out of her speech, I love her very much and I don't care what she is. Though she is going to cause a lot of trouble, but I'm going after her.

Lpov 

He left again; I know Rose is a strigoi, but what he is doing is not what he should do. I know he is going to turn to be with her.

************ 2 months later**********

I took my revenge out on Nathan, and now there is no more Nathan. But he did taste good. Right now Dimitri was standing in front of me in Russia wonting me to turn him. A person I turn will be like me so I said ok. But it makes me happy to know he did this to be with me.

I took him tome room and asked "are you sure abut this, you know me turning you will make you different but are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes Roza to be with you I will do anything and everything." He smiled and so did I, and I bit him, and gave him my blood. He fell into unconsciousness. Well he slept I got him some contacts to hide the red in his eyes. When I got back he was just wakening up we kissed and made love all night.


	7. Chapter 7

**READ VERY IMPORTANT**

**I'm so sorry I have not updated in so long but I was trying to get settled in to the new school year, however this is my last chapter of ****Roza Taken. ****L ****But I will be starting a new vampire academy fan fiction called ****A New Lover, ****in this new book Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha and Stan is the one to help her. But then there's big trouble when they fall in-love and the strigoi come. My new book should be out in a few weeks. **

Last chapter (rpov)

20 years, it has been 20 yeas since I turned Dimitri. Since then we have found a way to have children, our 5 year old boy Kevin, our 3 year old twin girls Elisabeth who we call her Beth she is 5 minuets older than Elizabata we call her Bata , and our 9 month old son Damon. We also found out they will stop ageing at 18, but since they look like us and were sending them to St. Vlads academy we hade to change our last names to Croft. Our children know what we are and know not to tell, but I think the academy is getting suspicious of the 4 of them speaking perfect English and having the strength and speed of a strigoi as well as looking just like the strigoi king and queen.

"Roza what are you thinking about" Dimitri's voice brought me back to earth.

"Just how things have changed the last 20 years," I said as I kissed him. The doors flung open to revel 5 strigoi yelling the guardians are attacking. Me and Dimitri sprung into action as the guardians came in. I gestured for Dimitri to stay back where they couldn't see him, and I stepped forward to face the guardians and stopped as gasps filed the room. Most of the guardians I didn't know but I seen a few I did know from my time at St Vlads academy and my mom was hear. I heard her whisper my name in shock. Apparently nobody told her I was a strigoi, and that I'm the queen frozen forever as a 17 year old. The guardians who didn't know of me looked confused. I simply said "Hi mom" when I looked at her, making there faces turn to shock, not knowing she had a child.

My mom said "Rose how, how did this happen. I thought you ran away, you look like your 17 years old what happened,"

I smiled at her and said "mom even though we barely know each other you should at least know I would never have left Lissa willingly, she was my best friend. Oh by the way, how are you? It's been what, 20 years since i last seen you." most of the guardians was shock about me knowing Lissa's nickname. Than 5 guardians charged at me not knowing how old I was or how strong. I dodged all the attacks and knocked them down. "how old are you! If I was planning on killing you, everyone would be dead by now. You should know NEVER ATTACK FIRST, I have been a strigoi for 20 years, an never been beaten even before I was turned I was almost unbeatable." To say I was outraged would be an under statement, how could they be so stupid.

"Rose you said 'turned' not awakened" my mom said on the verge of tears, and ran up to hug me knowing I'm the same Rose Hathaway I was 20 years ago.

In the end everyone left and know of my kids, in other words my life was now perfect.


	8. MUST READ

A/N- ITS ALIVE… guess what!

IM BBBBBAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK

With all the wayyyy to much sugar before updating

The rewritten chapters (you might want to read them)

And new updates coming all month (when I'm not at school or work or doing classwork or homework or reports or club things)

Now Read my stories as I update! And I rewrote chap. 3 of bloody kisses and might rewrite more on that story so if anyone sees something wrong on any story TELL ME


End file.
